Dark Places
by XxArisxX
Summary: YamamotoXOCXGokudera He places a warm hand on your shoulder, and rubs soothing circles with his thumb. You relax under his touch and lean back deeper onto your pillows. Once Yamamoto was gone, faint images of the battle flash before your eyes. Your body jolts. The images are gone at least for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

I.

You clasp a hand over your side to staunch the blood flow. This was the end. No one was going to come save you and you knew it.

How on earth did you get yourself involved in such a dangerous life? You've wondered the answer to that question many times. How many times had you thought of running away from this dangerous life, but never had the guts to actually leave; only secretly wishing of it.

You exhaled a shaky breath. The white flames you possessed had long gone out. You were on the verge of passing out, perhaps, even dying of blood loss. So badly, you wanted to run away from this battle. To be a coward, a weakling, and hold onto life dearly. A soft sob escaped your lips. But no. You couldn't let them hurt Tsuna or the others. You really were a coward; you don't even have the courage to run away.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

"You smell like fish…" you mumbled.

Yamamoto laughs at you and takes a seat on the side of your bed after setting a tray of medicine on a stand by your bed. "I can give you some stronger pain medicine if you're still hurting."

"I'm fine." You reply back.

He places a warm hand on your shoulder, and rubs soothing circles with his thumb. You relax under his touch and lean back deeper onto your pillows.

"Try to get some more sleep, alright Lana?"

"Alright." You close your eyes and you feel the weight leave the side of your bed. Then, you hear some footsteps followed by a soft click.

Once Yamamoto was gone, you let your eyes flutter open again and you stare blankly at the white ceiling for a few minutes. Faint images of the battle flash before your eyes. Blood. Screams of the innocent. Your body jolts. The images are gone at least for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

There are voices coming from inside the meeting room. You push the twin doors open; they're unlocked. You try to walk into the room straight without showing you were injured but it was probably futile.

"You're supposed to be resting, Lana." Yamamoto immediately stands up when he sees you enter and approaches you with long strides.

"I'm fine Yamamoto." You smile at him, though you avoid eye contact with him.

"You're obviously not fine, not with those life threatening injuries you received." Gokudera scoffed.

You smile lightly at the storm guardian. His eyes meet yours but he quickly averts them to the side. Even from the side, you can see the worry he had for you swimming in his olive orbs.

The room was filled with silence now. "Don't mind me, keep talking if you like." You try to start up their previous conversation.

"Lana, you should really go back to the infirmary. Yamamoto, take her back." Tsuna tries to coax you into going back. His guilty stare is burning into you but your stomach lurches at the thought of being alone in the infirmary again.

Gokudera lets out a snort as he stands up and strolls over close to you to grab both your shoulders harshly. You wince as he squeezes even tighter. "How dare you worry the Tenth? Let's go, we're going back to the infirmary."

"No!" Gokudera was in shock of your outburst. His grip slackens but then he tightens his hold again.

"What do you mean no? You're bothering the Tenth, so let's go."

"I…" you try to stutter out an answer but suddenly your body felt cold. Your legs gave out and you leaned forward into Gokudera. The images of the battle flash before you again. Blood. Screams of the innocent. Your head was pounding. Eventually, it was too much and you gave up fighting the darkness.

"Lana!"


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

When you wake, you find yourself in the bright and plain infirmary again. You weren't alone though. Gokudera sat by your bedside; his glasses were on and it looked like he was reading a book for pleasure.

As if he sensed you staring at him, he lifted his head up and his olive orbs met your hazel ones. "Took you long enough to wake up." He scoffed and closed the book he was reading with a sound slap. Then he removed his glasses and placed both things on the nightstand.

"Gokudera." You mutter out his name, something you just did without much thought.

The silver headed male scoffed again. His eyebrows knitted together and he stared down at you with his aggravated olive orbs. You felt your eyebrows knit together too. Why was he so mad?

In a swift motion, he grasped your wrist and pulled you in a sitting position. There was dull throb where your injuries were; they must've given you some pain killers again and you were thankful.

"Are you still dazed?" Gokudera asked with mild annoyance. He pulled you even closer and pressed his lips onto yours. You felt his hand leave your wrist and travel to the back of your head to give you support. He released you a few seconds later, before you could even process what was really happening. "Stupid woman."

(AN: You're probably all confused. Don't worry, you're supposed to be because you're technically Lana. That's why I used "you." This also takes place ten years later, so its the "future.")


End file.
